You Saved Me
by aliya l
Summary: Sherlock X Reader I'm not really very good at summaries, but this is basically about Sherlock and John, coming to the rescue like they always do. Sherlock is a bit out of his comfort zone, but he manages to 'win' anyway. And yes, I KNOW the cover image sucks, I just kind of threw it together. Also, this isn't completely canon, just something I came up with.


**A/N: So this is my first published fic. I was planning on making it a OneShot, but I am toying with the idea of continuing the storyline, I realise there are a few things that go unexplained. Whether I decide to add chapters or not really depends on the response I get. Sorry if the characters (Sherlock especially) are a bit OOC. He is particularly hard to write, but I do hope I can get better with time. Also, I did ****NOT spell the word "realise/realising" wrong; I'm Canadian. Please do review and don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with it. ****I don't own BBC Sherlock, though I wish I did. Oh well.**

**Cheers!**

You sit in the empty cafe, waiting for John. You pull out your compact mirror and make sure the bruise on your left cheek is hidden by your makeup. Your boyfriend, Dan, punched you. He's hit and raped you before but he won't let you leave him. It's just a bump in the road, you tell yourself, not realising the danger you are actually in. Relief washes over you and you are lifted from your thoughts as John finally arrives. You get up to hug him.

"Hi John! How are you? It's been so long!"

" I'm good, Y/N! I've been busy!" The two of you sit down.

"Ooh! What with?" you ask him. His face loses some of its joy.

"Oh, y'know. Cases with Sherlock and stuff." You stop smiling.

"So um, how is he?" You haven't been by the flat in ages. You distanced yourself and Sherlock after what happened at the warehouse. You thought you'd hardly deserved him, and you thought he loved John more than he loved you. That was completely okay, but you decided it wasn't fair to put him through that, so you just stopped seeing him. Everyone could see that Sherlock was 210% happier around you. Everyone except you.

"He's- he's doing okay." You knew he'd move on quickly; that was how he coped. "Y/N, why haven't you been 'round to see us? It's been 7 months and I'm not going to pretend like it's only been a couple days."

"I think Sherlock needs some space from me. For a while. He loves you so much more than he loved me and it wasn't fair to him for me to still be around. As much as it kills me, I can't see him." You stop and take a deep breath. "You know, I almost came in to say hello once. I walked right up to the door. I saw him standing there in the window, playing his violin with that focused look on his face and I-" You start to giggle grimly. "I broke into tears. I stood there in the rain for 2 minutes and I stared at him, cried some more and then I just walked myself home. I think I still love him, but I'm with someone else-uh, Dan, and it hurts so much, but I care more about hurting Sherlock so I know I have to be strong and I can't come back." You finish and John's eyes are glazed over.

"Y/N, I didn't know. He was absolutely miserable without you and you're wrong. He still loves you. Very much. He mumbles about you in his sleep and he just isn't the same. He's not eating, barely talks to me or Ms. Hudson and he only plays that violin when it rains." He pauses and reads the look of guilt on your face. "It's because of Liverpool, isn't it? The opera house?" You rest your head in your hands. "You are the LAST person who's fault it could've been, okay? NONE of it was on you." You both go silent.

A single tear slowly rolls down your face and it washes off a bit of your concealer, revealing the red-black and purple underneath.

"So, you said you're with Dan? From the bakery?"

"That's the one."

"What's he like? I've only met him once and he kind of seemed like a dick."

"Oh no, he's great! He's very- expressive with his feelings." A subconscious cry for help.

"Oh, you've got some jam on your cheek. Let me." You aren't really paying attention as John dips a napkin into his glass of water and rubs it on your cheek.

"John, wait-" you try to stop him but it's too late. He's already seen it and rubs off all the concealer on your cheek. What will you tell him?

"Wow. That's quite the bruise. How'd you get that?"

" Uh- I- I tripped." He knows you're lying. He can see the sorrow in your eyes. "Haha! Clumsy old me. Fell straight into the wall."

"A wall couldn't do that much damage." He replied.

"I hit it hard?"

"Whoa, were you in a fight? Wait, did someone hit you?"

"No, I just-"

"Oh my God, did he hit you? Did Dan hit you? I'm gonna beat the crap out of him." John is furious.

"This morning. It was an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He loves me."

"Enough to hit you? No. It's not okay. NO ONE HURTS YOU AND EXPECTS TO GET AWAY WITH IT."

"John please, you'll only make it worse."

"This has happened before, hasn't it? Oh no, you're coming up to the flat and I'll clean you up," he tells you.

"I can't."

"I don't think Sherlock will be home 'till late, but that doesn't matter. You're staying over until we figure this out, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go home to that jerk so he can beat you again."

"John, it's bad enough that I'm out this late, I have to be getting home."

"It isn't up for debate." He leaves a £20 note on the table and helps you up. He takes your hand and the two of you leave. The flat is only 3 houses down. You stop before the door. 221B Baker Street. You take a deep breath and walk inside with John. When you get inside the empty living room, he motions for you to sit down on the couch and goes into the bathroom. Same bullet holes in the wall, same table covered in 'experiments', same skull sitting on the mantle. Emotions wash over you and you start to cry again. You're back. John returns and dabs a cold towel to your cheek. You flinch. No words are spoken as he finishes, closes up his little first aid kit and disappears once more the bathroom. He comes back and sits opposite to you and you stare into each other's eyes.

"How long has this been happening?"

"We got together 4 months ago so about that time. I can't leave him, he won't let me."

"You have to."

4 hours later it's 10:45 and you're asleep on the couch, John still sitting on the armchair, as if he's guarding you. Sherlock finally comes home.

"John, tomorrow I need you to-"

"Shh!" John whispers. "Let her sleep." Sherlock sees your shoes and coat.

"Y/N's here isn't she." He knows you'd only be here if there was an emergency or if you were in some kind of trouble, why else would you be asleep on his couch after being away for 7 months?

"Uh, yeah," John replies, unsure what your response will be. He walks over to your sleeping body and smiles, faintly. He can only see half of your face. You shift in your sleep and your bruise becomes visible. His face turns to one ridden with angst as he figures it out.

"Her boyfriend hit her?" Sherlock doesn't say much but John can tell he's worried.

"Dan. He's been doing it for 4 months."

"From the bakery case?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to murder him. How could he do this to her?" He sits down.

"We'll only make it worse for her if we confront him, we've got to take a different approach."

"I didn't say I was going to confront him, I said I was going to kill him."

"She misses you, Sherlock. Why do you have to be so cold all the time?"

"I just- I wasn't used to my feelings for her. I didn't know how to treat them."

"You follow your feelings! When you love someone, you show them, you don't go about it like it's nothing. I've known that woman for years and I can tell you, she's the most selfless, generous, loving person I've ever met. She would do literally anything for you, Sherlock. You don't let someone like that walk out of your life. You need to tell her that you still love her. You can save her from Dan. She left because she didn't want to hurt you. I know you're not good with sentiment, but she cares about you so much, do it for her." Sherlock walks over to you again, gives you a gentle kiss on the forehead and cascades into the next room.

~the next day~

You wake up at about 9:30 to the smell of fresh eggs and a man at the table, eating them. There is a note on your blanket. 'Gone out to run some errands, Sherlock came with. Eggs on the table, so sorry. John.' If Sherlock and John are out, who is sitting at the table? You get up and walk towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," you say. The man turns around and you are overcome with fear. It's Dan. He puts down his fork.

"Hello, Y/N. You didn't come home last night."

"I know. My friend wanted me to stay over here, I'm sorry. How did you get in?" Dan gets up and walks over to you. You run to the other side of the room.

"I told you to be home by 8."

"Dan, I'm sorry! Please don't-" You try and shield yourself but it's no use. He pulls you up, leaving a red mark on your wrist, and slaps you in the face. You scream and cry out but no one is there to hear you.

"SHERLOCK! JOHN! MRS. HUDSON!" No one is there. Dan pulls you up again and pushes you. You stagger backwards and hit your head on the corner of a table. He raises a foot to kick you.

"STOP!" Sherlock runs into the room. Your head is spinning, but you can still see a tousle going on between the men.

"You monster!" Sherlock shouts as the fight continues. You're sitting on the floor and John hurries over to you.

"Shh. It'll be alright. It's okay. Shh." He calms you down, but your head is throbbing.

"Get your bloody hands off my girlfriend!" Dan shouts and starts to make his way over to you and John. All of a sudden, Dan turns around and falls to the ground, Sherlock rubbing his fist behind him. He checks to see if Dan is conscious. He isn't. It's completely silent except for your quiet sobs.

"There, there, don't cry, Y/N. It's over now," Sherlock isn't the most comforting person, but his voice soothes you a little bit.

"I'm going to go call the police." John gets up from beside you and Sherlock takes his place. He cuddles up to you and strokes your hair.

"Thank you so much, Sherlock. I think you just saved my life." You're still crying and your vision goes blurry.

"I love you." Sherlock blushes but stands by what he's said. You smile at him and then everything goes black.

You wake up in a hospital bed, John's hand resting on yours and Sherlock pacing the floor.

"She's awake," John whispers. Sherlock scurries over.

"Nice to see you open those beautiful eyes," he compliments you.

"I love you too." You look deep into his eyes so he knows you mean it. Sherlock gives you a genuine smile.

"They charged Dan yesterday. He's going away for a long time, Y/N," John says. "They're letting you out today, you've got a bad concussion, a sprained wrist and a broken arm so you're gonna stay with us for a little while."

"Definitely not. I'll just take up space and it'll just be a hassle for the both of you. I can go home, I feel fine. Just a little bruised up. Besides, with all the cases you're working on, I don't want to-"

"Y/N," Sherlock says.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He walks over to you and kisses you like his life depends on it.

"Goddamn, I missed you, Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
